


Sex on Sundae

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's chocolate, Anya's tutti-frutti...but what flavor of ice cream is  Giles like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on Sundae

“And Giles,” Xander said, winding up his improvised lecture on why Anya reminded him of tutti-frutti ice cream, that had expanded to cover everyone they knew, “is vanilla.”

He took a quick slurp of his rapidly melting chocolate fudge and nodded wisely, oblivious to his sudden acquisition of a moustache. “Not boring, no, just sort of bland.”

Spike, a silent observer, sighed. “Tell me, Harris; what’s two plus two?”

“Four?” Xander said cautiously, suspecting a trick.

“Nice to see there’s something you can get right,” Spike replied, stalking off.

Vanilla, his aching, well-whipped arse. Giles was clearly a passion fruit.


End file.
